Max (The Last Dogs)
Max is a big, scarred male Labrador Retriever with shaggy, faded golden fur, floppy ears, fuzzy eyebrows, webbed paws, and brown eyes. He is the main hero in the book series ''The Last Dogs ''by Christopher Holt. This heroic yellow Labrador Retriever wakes up starving and trapped in a veternarian's clinic with no idea where all the humans have gone. He misses his boy and girl -Charlie and Emma-and the happy life he once knew at their farmhouse. With the help of his new friend Rocky, however, Max escapes the clinic and begins his quest to discover the truth. He is brave and clever and will do anything to defend his friends. Personality Max is a heroic, brave, and clever young dog. He seems to be the leader of the trio, since the smaller two dogs, Rocky and Gizmo, look up to him because of his strength and his good leadership qualities. He is also shown to be helpful, loyal, and courageous. History ''The Vanishing :He is first seen running through a field. Max loves being there because of the different smells. He hears distant laughter. It is Charlie and Emma, his pack leaders. They are far away, and Max is trying to run to them. He uses more speed, but no matter how fast he ran, he was never able to get closer. He cranes his neck to look back behind him, but the fields and the farmhouse were shrouded in a thick, inky blackness. He tries to run faster to save Charlie and Emma from the darkness, but then the sky explodes in a stark white, blinding him. But when he wakes up from his dream, he realizes it was the lights on the ceiling. :He jerks his head up from the chilly concrete flooring. He was snuggled against a ratty old blanket in the back of the cage, which it was a kennel. His stomach starts to growl. He hadn't eaten since the last he's been able to eat kibble from his bowl, and wasn't able to finish, and two days since he has lapped at his water. Max thinks it has been two weeks. He hasn't been out of his cage in seven days, and hadn't had anything to eat in seven days. He starts to remember dogs he's known at the kennel: Cupcake, Shadow, and Ariel. He then thinks his favorite kennel companion: Madame Curie. :She had been good to Max right up to the day the Vet had stopped coming. He woke up one morning to see her kennel empty, the door squeaking on its hinges. He was upset that she didn't even say goodbye. Since then, all the other kennels seemed empty. In the days before Madame disappeared, she'd started to act strangely. She was muttering that something was coming, and something dangerous. She told him to be prepared, and calls him Maxie, in a serious, grave tone. She adds that there is a darkness on the horizon and that she can feel it. Max was chewing on his red ball and replies that he doesn't feel anything and asks if it's not just an old dog ache. She makes a friendly bark and says of course she feels it. Old dogs have smarter bones that creak and rattle before bad things are about to happen. She tells him to be safe. :''More Coming Soon ''Dark Waters :''Coming Soon ''The Long Road :''Coming Soon ''Journey's End :''Coming Soon Category:Animals Category:Book Heroes